Cuidados de Enfermería
by Llanca
Summary: Drabble #38. Más bien Oneshot. Reto 50 Shika/Ino. Obviamente por un mundo con más Shika/Ino. Shikamaru rió por la reacción de ella. -Te lo advertí, problemática. ¿Reanimación? Ino descubrió su rostro, dejando ver una amplia sonrisa.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: ¡Por un mundo con más Shika/Ino!

Advertencias: Lime. ^^

Disfruten la lectura...

* * *

**~oO:: Cuidados de Enfermería ::Oo~**

.

Drabble #38 (Oneshot)

.

Reto 50 Shika/Ino

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Apenas ingresó a la habitación del moreno, fijó su mirada azulada en él que estaba recostado en la cama.

-Problemática… - le dedicó una sonrisa y se acercó al Nara.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Shika? ¿Aún con fiebre? -. Shikamaru negó con la cabeza. –Eso es bueno.

-Supongo…

-Sí, aún así te voy a cuidar. – Le dijo esbozando una sonrisa lujuriosa.

-¿Ah, sí? –. Él arqueó una ceja interesado. -¿Qué harás hoy?

Ino mordió su labio inferior seductoramente mientras comenzaba a desabrochar el abrigo que traía consigo.

-Animarte. – Susurró con coquetería, dejando caer aquella oscura prenda, revelando bajo ella un ceñido y corto traje de enfermera. -¿Así lo quieres, cierto?

Shikamaru sólo fue capaz de asentir con un ligero movimiento de cabeza al momento que mordía el interior de su mejilla por tan provocadora imagen frente a él. ¡Kami! Con aquellos cuidados de enfermería, cortesía de Ino, terminaría recuperado de la gripe cuanto antes.

-¿Quieres o no? –. Susurró una vez más, subiéndose arriba de la cama y Shikamaru para quedar sentada sobre él. -¡Uy! Imagino que sí – ella rió al sentir un gran bulto en contacto con su entrepierna.

-Ino… - gimió cuando la rubia comenzó a mecerse sensualmente sobre él, estimulando así su erección.

-¿Te gusta, Shika? –. Se recostó sobre el tórax del moreno para poder abrazarlo por el cuello. -¿Shika…? –. Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, causando que él dejara escapar un jadeo ronco.

-Ino, por favor… - rogó, comenzando a sentirse muy ardiente.

Ella carcajeo con inocencia mientras le besaba la mejilla, prontamente los labios, en un contacto breve para incitarlo.

-Anímate – murmuró en sus labios. Él gruñó, por lo que rápidamente volvió a besar sus labios, esta vez por un tiempo más prolongado.

Cuando terminó su fase –estimular a Shikamaru-, ella se incorporó, quedando sentada sobre él una vez más.

-Uhh, Shika-Sama quiere pasarla bien – le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa, friccionándose más cargado en contra de él.

-Ino…

-Shh, Shika. Yo haré que te recuperes, confía en mí – aseguró aumentando el movimiento de sus caderas.

-Nos pueden descubrir.

-Eso lo hace más excitante, no seas aburrido.

Shikamaru dándose por vencido, sujetó con ambas manos la cintura de la rubia para luego descender con ellas hacia sus muslos.

-Eso, así me gusta – Ino le sonrió con maldad, y cuando iba a comenzar a desabrochar su pequeña vestimenta blanca, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

Rápidamente y actuando por impulso, puso ambas manos sobre el pecho del moreno, comenzado a comprimir su tórax. Mientras que él cerró sus ojos y dejó caer ambas manos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-¡Vamos, Shika! -. Actuó mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Shikaku que sonreía y negaba con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que ya lo reviviste – murmuró el Nara mayor, desapareciendo de aquel lugar.

Lo último que escuchó antes de que Shikaku cerrara la puerta fue;"Jóvenes problemáticos"

Suspiró aliviada, dejando de lado las compresiones.

-¡Qué vergüenza! – chilló cubriendo su rostro enrojecido con ambas manos.

Shikamaru rió por la reacción de ella.

-Te lo advertí, problemática. ¿Reanimación?

Ino descubrió su rostro, dejando ver una amplia sonrisa.

-No se me ocurrió nada mejor. –Se encogió de hombros.

-Tsk…

* * *

.

**~oO:: FIN ::Oo~**

.

* * *

¡Oh, queridísima Florence Nightingale que estás en los cielos! ¡Perdóname por hacer uso de la enfermería para estos usos y faltar a la profesión! T-T

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Sí, disculpen lo anterior, pero me causó remordimiento este fic xD

Bueno, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad. Me alientan a seguir escribiendo mucho, pero mucho más. ^^

Ojala les guste este oneshot pervertido... ¿Cuidados de enfermería? Yo jamás he hecho ese tipo de cuidados al paciente/usuario xD Jajaja.

Nos vemos. ¡Besitos!


End file.
